new begininng
by Sasorii
Summary: Sakura Haruno enters a new school due to her family shifting. she expects the students to taunt and disturb her but her expectations go against her. AU modern sasosaku oneshot (SUCK at summaries)


Sakura Haruno stood in front of her school.

She was awfully nervous for entering the building. Being a new student was awfully hard. You don't know who to avoid, you don't know who are bullies, who will cause you trouble and who to not mess with.

The bullies might even bother her for having a big forehead.

' _Well, Sakura here we are now go inside_.'

'Yes inner, I know….'

Sakura replied to her inner and stepped inside through the gates.

The school was a beautiful sight.

There were green trees beside the path which was leading to the main building and some flowers of many sorts were blooming which seemed quite welcoming.

She was obviously wearing a new freshman uniform.

The pinkette wasn't very sure how she looked in it.

It was a white full sleeved T-shirt with a black collar and white straps were on the shoulders endings.

The coat on it was black with the school's logo on it.

Her skirt was black as well along with her black knee lengthened stockings.

Sakura's short pink hair which was well framing her face and her bright green eyes contrasted fine with her uniform.

Sakura walked along the path and noticed there were not many students over there.

She must've been early so that probably meant that there were no students in class right?

Oh…. She had to find her class as well…

Mentally face palming she went hurryingly towards the classes and founded hers.

There was no noise coming from the room so she nervously opened the door.

Her eyes fell towards the middle of the seats. 

There was a red head sitting there leaning onto his desk absorbed in his textbook.

Sakura slightly gasped as he turned his head in her direction.

Now she got a nice look of his face.

His facial features sure were attention-grabbing.

His hazel chocolate brown eyes were mesmerizing, the red messy hair didn't seemed very messy but were giving a cute look. The bangs were falling on his eyes and his monotone expression was attractive.

He looked _devilishly handsome_ …. Maybe even more appealing than _Sasuke_ .

"Oh, are you the new transferee?"

' _His voice…'_

"u…uh yes!"

She stuttered like her old best friend Hinata.

"Why are you standing there then? Come inside."

She slightly flushed pink and entered the class sitting on a seat that was near to him.

Everything got awkwardly silent.

Sakura took out her book and pretended to read.

She couldn't help it, she turned her head towards the red head who was already looking towards her.

She blushed to crimson red.

'OMG, was he looking at me?!'

Due to all of her confusion and flustering she dropped her pen.

She quickly reached for it but when she did the red head's hand had already got hold of it and both of the hands brushed against each other.

After that Sakura shuddered and backed away towards her seat.

Sakura 's blush darkened and Sasori picked the pen up.

He gave the pen to Sakura.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm good t...thank you."

"Welcome."

"Oh, btw I h…haven't got your name."

' _stop it with the stuttering!'_

Sakura scolded herself.

"Oh," he chuckled.

"It's Sasori Akasuna."

"Cool name! Mine's Sakura, Haruno Sakura."

"It's beautiful."

Sakura blushed at the comment while blushing she moved her face away trying for letting him not to see it.

"T..thank you."

Noticing her blush he smirked.

' _I don't think I can handle staying with Sasori! I'll just wander around the school I guess!'_

"I'm the class's president, by the way."

Emerald met hazel.

"If you have any problems just come to me, I'll solve them with you, okay?"

Sakura's unceasing blush darkened.

"O..ok, Sasori-kun."

"Just Sasori, ok?"

She nodded and smiled.

"Thanks again I… I think I'll look around the school."

"No problem, and don't get lost."

He said with amusement in his eyes and she laughed.

"No, I won't "

She left the class room leaving a lost in thought Sasori behind.

' _when are we kind to girls, eh_?'

' I don't know.'

Sasori talked with himself in his thoughts.

' I don't really know…. She seems kind of cute.'

' _hah, Hidan was right about us being the next one.'_

Sasori rolled his eyes and absorbed himself in his textbook once again.

Mean while Sakura was facing her hysterical inner as well.

'

' _WHAT DO YOU MEAN HIS VOICE WAS SEDUCTIVE_?!'

'Face it Sakura, you like him more than Sasuke kun!'

'Yah right, anyways are class presidents supposed to be this handsome!?'

' I _don't know but this one sure is!_ '

While walking she unexpectedly bumped into a blonde.

They both fell on the floor.

"OMG! I'm so sorry…. Miss?"

Sakura as she looked towards the blond who just got up.

"I'm sorry as well, un and I'm a man, yeah."

Sakura blushed.

"EH?!"

The blonde looked quite a lot like a girl with the femininely long hair and eyes.

"Yeah."

He extended his hands to her direction.

She took them without hesitation.

"Thanks."

"Anyways I'm the art teacher, Deidara. Haven't seen you before..un"

"Oh, I'm a new transfer student today's my first day."

She grinned.

"Oh, welcome to Akatsuki high then, looking forward to see you In class, yeah."

Deidra said and went away .

Wow this school wasn't that bad just as she had anticipated….

The class president was quite charming….

Many students filled the area.

She hummed the hallways and stopped when Sasori's sentence ranged into her mind.

" _No problem, and don't get lost."_

 _He said with amusement in his eyes and she laughed._

" _No, I won't "_

Damn it! She was lost…

"Hey, Sakura."

She moved her neck towards the voice and she felt like as if her neck snapped in two.

"Class is about to begin, so I thought I'll look for you and seems like I was right… you were lost."

The handsome red head said and chuckled lightly.

Sakura's cheeks turned red again and twisty feelings aroused in her stomach.

' _What's with blushing so much today?_!'

"Can't believe I got lost… hehe, thanks by the way."

"Welcome, now we should be heading back."

"yeah."

The two walked back towards their class.

They both entered the class and many students had filled up the room.

"Whoa, Shorty who the hell is that chick?"

Sakura didn't like the look on the albino's face.

"She's the new transfer Hidan."

Itachi said while looking at Sakura.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAH! I knew it Akasuna would be the next fucking one to get hands on a hot girl!"

Sasori gave a death glare in Hidan's direction which meant ' _shut the hell up'._

"She's just our new classmate."

Sasori said while gritting his teeth.

"Geez, I was just joking man."

"Hn."

"Hey, Pinky…."

Hidan started but Sakura got furious while hearing the new nickname and interrupted him from saying any further.

"It's SAKURA."

Sasori sighed while Itachi slightly smiled.

Well, from the deep insides Sasori was glad the pinkette was there with them and on the other hand Sakura was happy to find a group to be in.

Maybe making friends wasn't so hard after all, eh?

She would dearly miss Ino, Naruto, Hinata, TenTen , Sai, Shikamaru and everyone else.

She tried not to remember Sasuke.

Because that bastard had caused her so much trouble, pain and any worse thing you could think of.

That chicken-ass freak stole her heart for a limited amount of time and played with it.

Sakura was too naïve to understand the fact that he was cheating on her.

When she realized the fact she cried for days didn't eat, sleep and she won't get out of her room.

Ino and Hinata cradled her after that and told her that it was ok and the bastard didn't knew that Sakura was a wonderful girl who wasn't to be messed with.

However after that and by the help of her friends she got stronger.

But it was all in the past now.

She had to look ahead for a new life, with new friends, new achievements and she had to take new responsibilities from now on.

She warmly smiled, ready to take what this world was up to throw up at her.

She would face it without hesitation.

The bell rang.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

a/n: so, guys this is a oneshot I thought about.

It's pretty lame though, kind of like a drabble.

If you guys want me to continue it I will, after I finish my other Sasosaku fics _Innocent perfection_ and _Desire_

Please REVIEW AND REVIEW.

DON'T BE LAZY JUST REVIEW, IT HELPS A LOT.

Ja ne!~


End file.
